Family Sticks Together
by purpledolpin05
Summary: My intake of what happens with the family of Shape shifters during The Attack. Roman and Riker's family already knew that they hated the Elite Force; but now, they are just furious at what the Elite Force did to their family. Mentions of Jordan/Kaz, hinted Roman/OC and Rodissiuss/OC [The Shapeshifters' POV for The Attack]


**Family Sticks Together**

 **Set during The Attack, just a one-shot of my sibling OCs of Roman and Riker.**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, Enjoy.**

* * *

Roderick 'Ricky' Andrews was one of the shapeshifter children of Rodissiuss, when his dad told him that he and his siblings were to cause mischief throughout the city, he was ecstatic for it. Although he, along with the 13-year-old twins Rainey and Ranger, and his youngest brother Rodissiuss Andrews Junior (AJ for short) were forbidden to go for the mission but they ignored their dad and snuck in the misfits anyway. Earlier, their older sister Reese was sent for a mission to go on a date with Chase Davenport, one of the guys of Elite Force.

They all told the younger kids it's too dangerous to go for the mission, but then again when's the last time any of them listened?

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea?" AJ hesitated.

"Sure it is, we are making dad proud." Ranger, one of the twins, nodded.

"But we are not killing them are we?" AJ gulped.

"No, we are just pranking them. Like how Riker and grandpa Gao would prank each other every April Fools." Rainey, Ranger's sister, replied. Gao (of Space Colony) happened to be father to their late mother. He's a cool grandfather if you know him better.

"Or Thanksgiving in general." Ricky muttered as they all shuddered.

"We just have to stall until the Elite Force shows up. I overheard from Roman he would be a bit late, probably gonna go off hunting an enemy or two." Ranger replied as the underage foursome nodded.

"Until either Reese, Regina or Roman catches us. Dad would ground us for life!" AJ added. They all shuddered, their sister Reese (and Roman) acted like a motherly figure after their mom died.

"1, 2, 3! For dad!" Rainey hollered as they all morphed into Black Swarms.

* * *

"WOHOO! THIS IS SO FUN!" Ricky cheered loudly as he howled loudly under the tunnels, sending the other citizens in panic.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Rainey and Ranger snickered as they started to drop their makeshift stink bomb at the crowd.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." AJ mentally apologized while he scared a few citizens' half to death. "my family are friendly at most times."

As if cued, the Elite Force showed up, the older siblings were watching them from their hiding spots.

"Guys, we have to get these people out of here!" The brunette one gestured.

"Psh, not until we avenge dad." Ranger thought as he scowled.

"BREE! LOOK OUT!" The Scrawny one pointed behind her. One of the shapeshifters, Regina had burst out of her hiding spot to attack the Bionic.

"THIS ONE IS FOR FATHER, YOU FOOLS!" Regina yelled.

Bree quickly formed a proton ring in her hands and attacked the teen.

"REGINA!" The 4 kids shouted.

"Wait, that Bionic has superpowers?!" Ricky was the first to notice.

"I don't get it, how can they be causing so much trouble if it's only Roman and Riker," the nerdy one questioned.

" _THESE_ ARE THE PEOPLE YOU BEFRIENED?!" Ricky glared at AJ.

"And that spikey is the guy who is dating our oldest sister?" Rainey added. "He's not good enough for our Reese!"

"NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER!" Ricky growled before he burst out of the underground tunnels to protect Regina (AKA Ricky's favorite sister of the family)

A few people screamed as they ran away.

"I got this one." The fat one (Ricky's words not mine) stated, before he blasted fire at the 12-year-old.

"AHHHH!" Ricky screamed from pain as the boy started running in circles.

"No, Ricky can't handle heat!" AJ mouthed over.

The Alien one (once again, Ricky's words not mine) dodged the boy before she started electrocuting Ricky.

"RICKY! _NOOOOOO_!" All his siblings noticed the boy before they shouted.

"Oh Roderick, what have you done…" Rodissiuss looked over in shock, his anger grew. How can those Elite Force _HURT_ his son, _**HIS 12-YEAR-OLD SON**_! He shouldn't be here, he should be at home, safe from danger. Rodissiuss knows that Ricky means well but he shouldn't have endangered himself.

"I don't get it, how can Roman and Riker just split up and be at different places at once." Bree questioned.

"They can't." the Pyro boy, Kaz stated.

"Guys, these are MULTIPLE shapeshifters we are dealing with." Chase replied

"Way to catch up, the doughnut who is dating our sister." Rover (one of the triplets) hissed.

"we should call all the other superheroes." Oliver suggested.

"That's exactly what Roman and Riker wants us to do, and I bet they will be planning a bigger attack on us when the superhero shows up."

"Guys, we have to focus on taking out them one swarm at a time." Chase told his team.

"Nice one, doofus, but we outnumber you from 8 to 5!" Remus smirked.

"But HOW?!" Oliver asked.

"Maybe Bree can distract them with her Flashlight-." Kaz joked.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLASHLIGHT HANDS!" Bree yelled.

"Kaz is the idiotic one, and why does _HE_ get all the girls?" Rory grumbled.

"KIDS, I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" Riker yelled at his siblings.

"What happened?!" Roman arrived, shocked by his younger brother lying on the floor bleeding.

"Roman, what took you so long?!" Ranger asked.

"I was um… _busy_. Detours." Roman replied, flushing a bit. "and why are you 4 here?! Why is Ricky bleeding?!"

"the Elite Force almost killed our brother that's what." Romulus growled, as he and his brother Remus along with the triplets circled the Elite Force.

"KIDS, I TOLD YOU TO NOT HELP!" Roman yelled at Rainey, Ranger and AJ.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME, RICKY IS HURT AND I WILL KICK THE CURB OF ANYONE WHO HURTS MY FAMILY!" Regina yelled back.

"I don't like that Kaz guy, can we kill him _first_?" Rory asked.

"Is this because that girl named Jordan rejected you for the Pyro-Doughnut?" Rover asked.

"Or the time you asked Spark out and she was _'In a relationship with Kaz'_?" Roger asked.

"Yup." Rory nodded.

"Then be our guest." The others nodded.

Boy, if the shapeshifters were mad at the Elite Force then, they are furious with them now after hurting their family member.

"I still say we call all the superheroes!" Oliver suggested,

"That's why it's up to us to protect the superheroes and the city." Skylar replied.

"TAKE THAT YOU HEARTBREAKER!" Rory charged at Kaz and punched him down.

"KAZ!" Bree ran over to the Pyro boy.

"That moron, HEY WHAT ABOUT JORDAN HUH?!" Rory yelled in words only the family understands of. "SHE WAS UPSET FOR WEEKS AFTER YOU LEFT ON HER BIRTHDAY!"

"Why do all the idiot ones live longer than the people who deserved to live?!" Rainey grumbled.

"Skylar, we're outnumbered. It's a suicide mission." Oliver told the Calderan.

"It'll be tough, but we can do this. We're an Elite Force, who's with me?" Skylar told everyone as the team exchanged looks. Skylar started to reach out a hand.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting." Chase agreed.

"me too." Bree placed her hand over Chase's

"Yeah." Kaz nodded, joining his team.

Everyone looked at Oliver. Oliver hesitated being agreeing to help.

"How sweet, they think a little _teamwork_ can help _everyone_? No consequences for the mistakes of your actions…" Regina crooned, crossing her legs while sitting midair. "Never thought anyone could defeat their so-called _team_ without being destroyed first, huh?"

"Ranger, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rainey beamed.

"No, but we should have let them taste your cooking." Ranger shook his head.

"ENOUGH WITH MY COOKING!" Rainey hissed.

"For our father, and little Ricky." Roman nodded, before they all started fusing into a giant swarm.

"I'm sorry guys…" AJ apologized, before joining his family members. He might have think of the Elite Force as his friends, but no one can hurt his family.

The stampede of Black Swarms managed to take down the Elite Force, as their father walked over. The Elite Force were knocked out cold.

"Good work, my children, good work." Rodissiuss looked up at his children.

"Ricky, are you hurt? Talk to me kid!" Regina transformed back as she ran to her brother. "DAD! HE'S NOT WAKING UP!"

"Ricky," Rodissiuss kneeled beside his son.

'I swear, if those Elite Force killed my son I will never forgive myself!' Rodissiuss thought as he ran over, checking his pulse. It was weaker than average, but he didn't broke his bones from the fall which was a miracle.

Ricky slowly open up his eyes.

"Dad?"

"You're awake." Riker smiled.

"Are you alright, sport?" Rodissiuss asked, brushing his son's hair.

"I just saw Momma! She waved at me!" Ricky beamed. "She's the one broke my fall!"

"Oh thank heavens," The other siblings sighed in relief.

" _Rina_ …" Rodissiuss whispered out his late wife's name.

"Did I do good, daddy?" Ricky asked in a weak tone. "I told you I can be strong and tough!"

"You did great, daddy's so proud of you." Rodissiuss wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"I'm taking him to the clinic first." Regina offered, being closest to Ricky. She carried the boy with her back, thanking god she had super strength.

"AJ, you're following Regina." Roman looked at the younger siblings.

"But!" the younger boy whined.

"Do it, please, if I lose any of you like how your mother died, I will never forgive myself." Rodissiuss looked at them.

"Yes dad." AJ sighed.

"Be careful." Remus shouted.

"Guys, Reese just sent me a voicemail." Roman checked his phone, "She got in."

"Nice, now all we have to do is wait for the Elite Force to wake up then kill them." Rory smirked.

"we are not doing that." Riker turned to Rory.

"Guys, they're waking up." Rover whispered, as the swarm siblings flew up to the sky, preparing to strike at the Elite Force if they hurt his father.

"Who are you?!" Chase demanded.

"I recognize him from Mighty Med," Skylar answered.

"he's Roman and Riker's father, Rodissiuss." Kaz replied. "We had to take away his powers to save his life."

"Those dimwits have no idea what they had done." Riker growled at Kaz.

"Hey, I've got a question; isn't a pain to write your name out all the time? Wouldn't it be easier to just go by Rod?" Oliver asked.

"No." Rodissiuss glared.

"Yeah, no one calls dad by his nickname but mom and Uncle Frank." Riker added.

"What I see here, is that your so-called Elite Force has realized you are no match for my family for shapeshifters." Rodissiuss looked at his children.

"Aw thanks dad!" Rainey smiled.

"Family? How many kids do you have?" Bree paused and asked.

"13, and believe me, Roman and Riker are the nice ones." Rodissiuss answered.

"What does that say about you as a _father?"_ Bree taunted.

"OUR FATHER IS A GREAT MAN!" "YES, THE BEST ONE THERE IS!"

Remus and Romulus immediately protested.

"Look, you can attack all the city you want, but no amount of destruction will ever bring your powers back." Kaz stood forward and confronted the older man, before insulting the father of 13. "and frankly, you don't deserve them."

"IF ANY OF YOU KNEW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH YOU WOULDN'T CALL HIM THAT!" Roman yelled.

First, they had lost their mother to breast cancer. Then, their father lost his powers. But none of the others know how finance systems work for the Andrews family.

That set all of the siblings on the edge as they roared.

"LET ME KILL KAZ!" Romulus roared in fury.

"I may not have my powers; but my children do." Rodissiuss warned.

"They are attacking innocent people!" Skylar pointed out.

"AND YOU JUST ATTACKED OUR INNOCENT BROTHER!" Riker yelled.

Rodissiuss hid his anger, by replying. "I know, isn't it great?"

"I should have made them eat my pumpkin stew!" Rainey growled.

"Rain, Rain, don't be irrational, dad said to not attack anyone until he told us to." Ranger hold back his sister.

"Look, Rod, see has a nice ring to it? We're on to your plan, you're attacking these people to lure the superheroes out." Oliver confronted Rodissiuss.

"But it's not going to work, because we are taking you down by ourselves." Chase added.

Rodissiuss smirked as he laughed.

"Oh, you think this is our plan? To lure the superheroes out? No, our plan is a little more… _complicated_ than that." Rodissiuss told them

"How so?" Chase asked.

"You see, we don't need to lure the superheroes out, we just need to get you away from your Cyber Desk." Rodissiuss answered

"Psh, and they thought they were smart!" Roger laughed.

"There's someone in the house!" Kaz realized.

" _Reese_!" Bree added.

"N-no. No way! She couldn't…She'd never betray me!" Chase was shocked as his eyes grew in horror.

"Oh I think she would, I mean after all, she is my daughter!" Rodissiuss replied as he chuckled.

"What?!"

"I thought I have to try harder to trick the smartest man in the world?" Rodissiuss taunted.

"That's our papa, master of Interrogations!" Romulus whooped.

"We have to get going" Kaz told his team as he ran away, followed by the rest of the team. Chase looked heartbroken as he left.

"Why is she still here?" Remus asked, noticing Bree who stayed put.

"And what do you want?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Nobody messes with my brother!" Bree warned, as her hands started glowing with light and electrocuted the man. If it were for a regular person, he would have died from being electoructed to death, but he felt something as if someone was shielding him, he took a glimpse and saw a transparent silhouette of a woman. She had long dark hair, tanned skin and dark eyes who resembled her children.

'RINA?!' Rodissiuss thought before he tried to reach his hand to touch his wife's face.

The ghost of the woman, Rina, smiled as she leaned over to his ear, whispering in a very faint voice before she vanished.

" _I love you, Rodissiuss…"_

"Yeah! How'd you like that, Flashlight Hands!" Bree taunted.

"Bree!" Skylar noticed.

"Hey." Bree looked over

"what did you do?" Skylar asked.

"Not gonna lie, total accident!" Bree claimed as the two girls left.

"FATHER!"

"DAD!"

"We have to get Reese!" Remus shouted.

"Why did we skip St. John's meetings before?!" Romulus grumbled as they went to check on their father.

"Dad, please be ok…You're the only family we have left! Grandpa and Gramma never cared about us, mom left us when we were too young." Ranger cried out.

A few moments later, their oldest sister Reese showed up.

"Father what happened to you?!" Reese asked.

"That Bionic witch that's what," Rainey scowled.

"Language!" Riker corrected.

"That witch blasted dad with superpowers; and the Calderan and fat guy nearly killed Ricky!"

"Did you get the list?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Yes, I did, the superheroes are ours!" Reese assured.

"How does that Bree have superpowers?!" Riker asked. "I mean, I know Roman's girlfriend had powers before bionics."

"Riker, shush!" Roman hissed over.

"I don't know…but we'll find out!" Reese shook her head.

"Get dad out of here, c'mon." Roman shouted as they morphed into a swarm and took their father to safety.

"Strange, dad would have been dead if it were electrocuted." Remus added. "Her volts were only an inch or two away to stop dad's heartbeat."

"I saw your mother, she protected me." Rodissiuss told them.

"Mom…" all his children whispered as they smiled.

"What did mom say to you?!" Reese asked anxiously.

"I can't remember…" Rodissiuss shook his head.

"Mom is our guardian angel." AJ nodded.

Rina watched her family from the window, she smiled.

Although it pains to see her family turning evil, especially her husband…but she can't do anything about it except to protect her loved ones.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Felt like making a drabble of Roman and Riker's family. I was rewatching the Attack and was like 'what if some of Roman and Riker's siblings aren't adults?' and thought of the idea of the family consisting young adults, teens and preteens. I also used AJ as youngest brother of Roman and Riker because I like the idea. And wow, I actually made the Elite Force sound like the antagonists from the shapeshifter's view.**

 **Ricky is based on Lee Daeul from Return of Superman only older, Regina is based on Lee Soeul from the show as well. I just love how Regina cares of her brothers. Plenty of the OCs here are based on kids of Return of Superman (I love that show); Remus and Romulus resemble Lee Seoeon and Lee Seojun; and Rover, Roger and Rory are based on Song triplets Daehan, Mingguk (my fave, he's so cute) and Manse.**

 **In a totally unrelated fact, I prefer the fact Rodissiuss marries and has kids than multiplying himself to have kids asexually. (Think of it, if Reese was a part of her father it would make Chase/Reese sound just plain weird. Or my Roman/OC ship) I have a belief that all villains were good at some point before evil. (examples of villains I see good in; Krane who's mom was killed in a car crash when he was like 10 in my last year's fic, or Isabella, TKDP's OC) I also mentioned some mini unseen Roman/Tracy scenes. Yeah, my 2 OCs, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri have superpowers (also shapeshifters)** _ **before**_ **given Bionics (read Falling In Love With the Enemy chapter 2) so in a way they are Generation 1 or Super-Bionics and Bree is a Bionic-Super.**

 **I do not actually** _ **HATE**_ **Kaz, just** _ **dislike**_ **him. Sorry Kaz but I do not like you ever since you dumped Spark. Rory is friends with and has a bit of a crush on Jordan but she still likes Kaz. (GO JAZ!) Be her Superman, Kaz! (ref to my friend, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew's Jaz video 'Waiting for Superman') [Note: I've always ship Jordan with Kaz, no one can tell me otherwise, unless it's Brabrina or Kyd. I don't ship Braz, I just don't]**

 **Rodissiuss' past will be explained further, but in short; in my view, he was the Tecton before Tecton and the Captain Atomic after Captain Atomic, basically the 80s version of leader of superheroes (he does sound like he's authority). I do think he could have been like a mentor or a high school teacher for the superheroes we all know and loved before. Plus, what does Bree know about? The guy has 13 kids, and he used to be a busy superhero, of course he can't manage work and 13 kids at once, plus he's widowed (in the AU)! The Rodissiuss arc intrigues me most so since no one has done much story of his past, I would write more of them.**

 **Meh, sorry for the long rant/AN but I hope you guys have a different view of Rodissiuss and his family. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading. Have a nice day/year/week.**


End file.
